Somethin I Need
by AngaSong13
Summary: Summary: While leading up to the Undisputed Championship Match… Mark notices some change in the Hardy he will face in a few weeks. Jeff has been slightly secretive to be less than his fans and most of the lockeroom knows. Will Mark help his future opponent? Or will he leave him on the side forever.
1. Chapter 1: Noticed

**Something I Need**

**Summary: While leading up to the Undisputed Championship Match… **

**Mark notices some change in the Hardy he will face in a few weeks. Jeff has been slightly secretive to be less than his fans and most of the lockeroom knows. Will Mark help his future opponent? Or will he leave him on the side forever. **

**Chapter 1: Noticed**

Jeff struggled at himself as the others in the locker room picked on him for being a careless fool. Even Matt picked on his brother for making what he called a "Stupid ass decision". Jeff groaned loudly as they laughed at him. The only true friends he had left was Lita and Glenn. Lita was disappointed with her boyfriend for not being there for his brother when the Undertaker aka Mark threatened Jeff. Glenn, even being Mark's brother was very, very angry with him. His friend Sean Waltman aka X-Pac was out on a vacation so he had no idea the feud was going on.

Suddenly he heard "Get the hell away from him you assholes!" Jeff looked up to see Lita along with Glenn pushing through everyone to get to him. "Why are you guys still his friends… Especially you Kane… You are Mark's brother." A choking sound caught the air and D-Von Dudley was hoisted up into the air by Kane's giant hand. The mask made the 7 foot tall man made his voice muffled but he said "Because somebody ought to care for the kid. And Jeff would do the same for me…" Jeff smiled gently at his friend as Lita put her arm around his shoulders.

Then everyone heard a clang and saw the door open. Jeff sighed as his future opponent walked in and everyone stared. "What the hell you all looking at!?" Mark yelled. Nobody answered. They went back along their business but all turned to stare at Jeff as he turned to go back to his business. Even when he was not looking directly at them he knew the stares boring into his back. Suddenly the younger Hardy heard a whisper into his ear "Hey Hardy, you're ass still available for business?" He recognized the voice as Viscera and he let out a frustrated yell. Everyone went silent and he stood up shakily. "O-O-Okay… listen up. My ass is not a toy and you all need to _**leave me**_ alone!" His knees went weak and he let out a sudden cry and tears threatened to fall when he ran blindly through the room and disappearing.

They heard a bang on the lockers and turned to see Mark with a dark look in his eyes. Glenn walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Bro… do you have feelings for the kid?" Mark shoved his hand off. "Glenn how about you get the fuck out of my face…?"

~_Later that Night~_

Music rocked loudly, people danced and swayed around. The only soft figure was sitting at the counter with his head hanged low. "Would you like another drink?" The bartender asked the blonde in front of him. Jeff looked up and nodded. Soon the man came back and placed another cup of whiskey in front of him and the Hardy immediately gulped it down. Then a hand dropped in front of him and Jeff turned upwards. Standing in front of him was a man in a leather jacket with his hair slicked back. He had a cigarette in his hand and checking out the young Hardy. "Hey… what's a pretty thing like you hanging out here alone?" Jeff shuddered and moved away. The man suddenly had his shoulder and he pulled him sharply against his body. "What are you doing tryin to squirm away!?" The guy hissed. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and shot his leg up, kneeing the man in the groin. The man doubled over with a sickening growl. He grabbed Jeff by the hair and groped him before dragging him out of the bar.

"Help!" Jeff cried as he struggled to get away from his attacker but his fists hardly made a dent in the man's abdomen. The man kept a firm locked fist around his air as he forced his mouth upon Jeff's. His tongue tried to part through Jeff's closed lips. Jeff pushed him away and the man lumbered on top off him and punched him in the face. He smashed his head against the pavement and yelled "STUPID BITCH!" He had Jeff by the neck and Jeff felt his vision start to cloud up. Suddenly the man disappeared and Jeff's breath sucked back into his lungs as he saw a man hoist his attacker up by the throat and toss him to the ground. Before he knew it some feet were next to him and his eyes saw to dark ones staring down at him. The man had black air in a bandana and was wearing his own leather jacket. _Oh holy shit! _Jeff thought as his savior was seen to be Mark.

"What the fuck!?" Jeff cried out in confusion. Mark gathered him up into his arms "Boy, are you okay?" His gravelly voice spoke. Jeff nodded as Mark set him on his feet and took him by the wrist and lead him to the back of the bar. There sat Mark's motorcycle and Mark got on. "Get on…" Mark said. It was a command not an option. Jeff hesitantly sat on the motorcycle and felt Mark take Jeff's own arms and put them around his waist. "What are you-?" Jeff tried to speak but the motorcycle roared to life and sped off. He clung to the big man for dear life as the bike went really fast down the road. "What the fuckin hell were you thinking Jeff?!" Mark said angrily and Jeff buried his face into his back. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly. Mark flinched at the sudden touch but shook it off as he drove onward. Jeff looked up at his face and saw a blank expression. He couldn't believe that his future opponent had saved his life or matter the fact. How did he find him? Questions flew through the young Hardy's head and it gave him a massive headache.

His thoughts were interrupted when something wet touched the tip of his nose. He looked up at the darkening clouds that were formed. Lightning streaked across the sky and Jeff squeaked before tightening his hold on the Deadman. Mark stared at him before the rain came down in buckets and Mark swerved on the wet road. Jeff suddenly flew off with a loud yelp and crumpled to the ground. The other man immediately noticed and stopped the bike quickly. He hopped off and ran to the motionless form in the middle of the road. "Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly. Jeff nodded in confusion on why Mark was caring so much. Suddenly he felt Mark's arms wrap around him and lift him up. Jeff immediately burrowed into Mark's chest as the rain and lightning continued to occur. Thunder cracked loudly all around them. Suddenly all the rain was gone and he opened his eyes. Mark was in a motel getting a room. He carried Jeff to their room and sat him on the bed.

"Hardy you are a crazy nitwit…" Mark yelled. Jeff looked down in shame and said "I was frustrated okay. You are the popular one! Since we had our match scheduled everyone, including my own FUCKIN brother is making fun of me! You don't care though! You just only care about one person, _UNDERTAKER!_ _Mark!_ That's all you care about is _yourself!_" Jeff screamed. He covered his face in his hands before having them roughly torn off. He was knocked off the bed and pinned against the wall. A warm sensation filled his mouth and he opened his eyes. _Oh fuckin shit! _Jeff screamed in his head as he was overpowered by Mark and saw Mark's lips pressed against his own. Mark's arms straddled his waist and pulled him against his body. Jeff was too frozen in shock to respond or push away as Mark pinned his hands to the wall as he kissed the younger Hardy hungrily.

When he let go Jeff looked up at him "You done?" When Mark nodded Jeff raised his hand and grazed it sharply across Mark's cheek. All the Deadman did was laugh as he suddenly grabbed Jeff and tossed him over his lap. "Get off me!" Jeff yelled as Mark started to pull off his pants. "NO!" Jeff screamed loudly. Mark had yanked off the pants and underwear and now he was going for his shirt. He tossed Jeff against the bed and held both of his hands firmly above his head. Then he spread open his legs and smirked at the newly exposed skin. Jeff's tiny little pucker looked like it was begging to be fucked. Mark grinned deviously at Jeff before leaning down and sniffing it. "W-W-What are you d-d-doing?" Jeff asked nervously. "Just relax, I ain't gonna hurt you boy…" Jeff raised his eyebrows before Mark gave a harsh lick into the hole making Jeff cry out. "Mark…" Mark then moved his finger and placed it into Jeff's opening and stretched him. "You like this Hardy? Oh gods you're a tight one aren't ya?" Jeff arched his hips upward and his semi erect sprung out and Mark caught it with his hand. He gave Jeff's cock long teasing strokes and Jeff groaned loudly as the sensation went throughout his body. As he started to cry out again Mark harshly covered his lips with his own rousingly. Suddenly Jeff responded to the kiss and let Mark's tongue claim his mouth and Mark chuckled evilly as he continued to stroke Jeff. Then he leaned down and took Jeff's cock into his mouth and suckled up and down the shaft. Jeff moved rhympically with each time Mark hit a sensitive spot. Mark flipped him over and cupped his butt cheeks. He spread them over stripped himself. He aimed his cock into Jeff's entrance and pushed in, thrusting in and out frantically. Jeff cried out as he felt Mark lean down and kiss his ear. He pulled Mark's neck down to give himself a kiss on the lips. Mark thrusted back and forth while giving Jeff more strokes. Suddenly Jeff shot out his release and it covered Mark's hand. All Mark did was lick it up and hive Jeff another giant kiss on the lips.

He let go of Jeff and watched as the young Hardy panted and immediately fell against the bed. "Why…why did we do that?" Jeff gasped. Mark pulled him forward to lean against him and said "You needed that…" Jeff looked up at him before curling himself into a ball in Mark's arms and felt Mark breath against his ear for a sign that he was asleep. Jeff's eyes went heavy as he felt Mark's arms constrict around him before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jeff awoke and saw Marks staring down at him with lustful eyes. Jeff got up and said "I'm using the shower…" When he got up though he let out a cry of pain and fell back onto the bed. "I'm sore…" he whimpered and Mark chuckled before lifting him up and running a bath. He placed Jeff in the warm water and said "Hurry we gotta a show tonight…" Jeff nodded.

When they arrived Jeff was very uncomfterble with arriving with his future opponent. Everybody stared as they walked in and Jeff immediately felt weak. He then heard "Look Jeff is such a whore! I bet he couldn't wait to see if Taker could stop us." Jeff covered his face when and arm wrapped around him. "You might wanna keep your mouth shut Helmsley if I were you…" Mark's voice boomed out. He looked down at Jeff who was shivering against his touch. Suddenly he broke away and ran for Lita and Glenn's comfort as the others laughed at him. Jeff hugged Lita tightly, not showing his face as everyone laughed. Mark felt sorry for the young Hardy. But _no one _could know about what happened the night before. Bad things would happen to Jeff if anyone found out.

**TBC**

**Yea, I'm starting a new wrestling story cause I read all of Slashdlite's Undertaker/Jeff stories, NeroAnn's: In Venere Veritas, redsandman99's Buried on the Inside and Love is: and Cold Comfort. Now if you want me to finish Our Own World there is a new poll up for if I should finish it. If you haven't read Our Own World yet then read Jeff Hardy: My Last Breath. THEN read Our Own World because that is a sequel. It contains a Jeff/Big Show, Jeff/Kane, Sean{X-Pac}/Kevin Nash, Hunter/Shawn, Matt/Mark. The sequel contains more slashes but please vote on the Poll 3 If you like this story you will love that one.**

**Link to My Last Breath: **

s/9083858/1/Jeff-Hardy-My-Last-Breath

**Link to Our Own World: **

s/9198028/1/Our-Own-World-Sequel-to-My-Last-Breath 

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and review please or I will be so upset that I won't finish ANY stories and I will leave for good. **** Waaaaaaah! I hate nit having reviews**

**Mark: Too Bad! **

**Jeff: Mark don't be rude**

**Mark: Hardy don't make me come over there or I will whip you're a$$ so hard.**

**Glenn: WHAT ABOUT MY STORY W/JEFF! REVIEWRS YOU BETTER VOTE ON THAT POLL OR I WILL FIND YOU ALL!**

**Show: Don't forget I am a character too! *kisses Jeff***

**Glenn: THAT TEARS IT *Grabs Show and slams him against a wall***

**Jeff: Why does everyone love me?**

**AngaSong14: Because you are one of the coolest wrestlers around and because your rainbow hair is AWESOME! **

**Lita: She's right Jeffery!**

**X-Pac: When am I coming in this story?**

**AngaSong14: When I wanna put you in, you will go in.**

**X-Pac: I got 2 words for ya**

**AngaSong14: ._. **

**X-Pac: …. Fine if I'm not loved I will leave *sits in alley corner and disappears from sight.**

**Everyone: EVERYONE HAVE FUN READING AND REVIEW! THANK~YOU **


	2. Chapter 2: New Action

**Something I Need**

**Summary: While leading up to the Undisputed Championship Match… **

**Mark notices some change in the Hardy he will face in a few weeks. Jeff has been slightly secretive to be less than his fans and most of the lockeroom knows. Will Mark help his future opponent? Or will he leave him on the side forever. **

**Chapter 2: New Action**

Jeff huddled against Lita as everyone continued to laugh at him. Glenn's face grew redder and redder with each insult to the young Hardy. He managed to stay quiet but he saw his brother twitching against the name callings. Finally Hunter walked over and pulled Jeff's cheek. "Gotta little red mark there Jeffy… Did someone rape ya?!" Loud snickers came from the locker room as Hunter bowed. Thundering footsteps were heard and Hunter was smashed against the lockers. "I thought I warned you boy!" The Cerebral Assassin gulped as he felt Mark's hand squeeze around his throat. Then Mark dropped him carelessly with a loud thump and took Jeff by the wrist and led him out to the outside of the arena.

"Wha!? Mark! What the hell!?" The blonde cried out aguishly. Mark covered his mouth with his hand. "Hardy shut it! You don't get it, you never have since you arrived in WWF!" Mark said raising his voice. Jeff raised his eyebrow in confusion before he squeaked as Mark's large hands cupped his face. Mark's hard lips pressed against his own and Jeff trembled under the touch. The tongue managed to break the lock of lips in it's way. Large snaky hands straddled down and caressed Jeff's ass. Mark's crushed Jeff into him as he gave heated passion in the kiss. He moved his hands to the front of Jeff's crotch and rubbed furiously up and down making Jeff whine and mewl. "Mark…..." Jeff cried as Mark continued to rub against his groin. As he tried to whine another protest quickly Mark put a finger to his lips. "Shh…" he said softly and wrapped Jeff up close to his chest. Jeff wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and let Mark lather tiny little kisses up and down his neck and face. "Jeff…" Mark mumbled with his mouth pressed against Jeff's neck. Jeff kept himself pressed up against Mark and didn't let go.

In the shadows Chris Irvine aka Chris Jericho was watching them with wide eyes and ran into the men's bathroom in the arena. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Two opponents that were to go head to head with each other in a few weeks were making out. But Chris saw the whole thing. _Mark forced himself upon Jeff. Jeff's body just betrayed him._ Chris thought. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. He didn't know if he could tell the locker room anything but he didn't want to ruin both careers. He could barely trust Glenn but he knew that the big man cared for the young Hardy and was angered with his brother for being careless and making Jeff into a laughing stock. He could tell Lita because he was best friends with the Carolina girl. "Dammit this is gonna be hard to figure out!" Chris growled and slammed his head against the wall in frustration.

Mark let go of Jeff and brushed the blonde hair out of his face. Then his face went sour "You cannot tell _anyone _about this Hardy! You hear me?" Jeff nodded quickly and Mark said "Be at my hotel room tonight after the show…" With that they headed back separately to the locker room. When Jeff got back he was taken into a hug by Lita. "Did he hurt you!?" She asked with obvious anger in her system. "No Lita, he just told me to get out of his way and I'll be fine." Lita's demeanor calmed as she crushed Jeff to her. The young Hardy ruffled his friend's red hair as they hugged. The locker room looked on curiously as the two embraced. Glenn made his way over and said "Can I get involved too?" Jeff laughed and pulled Glenn by the arm over and they all shared a giant group hug. Mark just arrived to see it and he felt a little tingle of jealousy in the way Glenn was hugging Jeff. The 'Big Red Machine' lifted the Hardy on his shoulders and said "You are not heavy at all! Can you get down now?" Jeff laughed and said "No. I think it's fun up here and since I'm not heavy it makes things easier." Glenn shook his head and took Jeff off anyway ignoring the protests and pouts the blonde gave him.

Then Glenn whispered down to his ear "So what happened between you and Mark?" Blush creeped up to Jeff's cheeks bit luckily he was hidden behind Glenn so no one would see it. He motioned for Glenn to follow him out of the room. When they got far away from the room Jeff told him what happened. "You mustn't say anything to Mark or Lita or ANYONE in the locker room." Glenn's eyes went wide and said "He fucked you!?" And Jeff nodded sadly. "I-I-I tried to p-p-push him a-a-away b-b-but h-he f-f-forced m-me…" Jeff stuttered. Glenn pulled him in a hug as the tears started to spill down his cheeks. "Shhh, Jeff its okay." Glenn cooed. Still in disbelief he was so angry at his brother for stealing Jeff away. Glenn secretly had a tiny crush on Jeff but didn't wanna take the chance to do anything. But after seeing the Hardy break down he decided to try one thing. He lifted the Hardy's head up and gently pressed his lips against his own. Eyes widening Jeff wriggled under the grasp. Soon the Hardy quieted down and opened his mouth and allowed Glenn entry. Glenn didn't do anything though. He released his mouth from Jeff's and said "I just wanted to calm you down…" Jeff smiled up at him as Glenn caressed his cheek lightly with his knuckles. "I know Mark has something for you but I do too…" he admitted sadly. He turned around to walk away but Jeff took his arm and when Glenn turned around Jeff latched his arms around him and said "Glenn it's okay. I promise!" The big man returned the embrace.

~_1 hour later_~

Jeff stood before the gorilla waiting for his entrance to start. Lita and Glenn were with him. Finally he went out and met his opponent Lance Storm. The two locked up and Lance sent Jeff crashing into the turnbuckle before charging at him only to miss. The blonde ran at him and jumped onto his shoulders before landing him with a hurricruana. Storm got up again quickly and hit Jeff with a shoulder block. Jeff doubled over as pain swayed through his shoulder but he fought it and stood back up. Storm the grabbed the shoulder and twisted it. Jeff cried out as the ref tried to drag his antagonist away. Then Jeff launched himself at Storm and knocked the man off his feet. He took Lance by the arm and swung him but got reversed into the corner. He leapt onto the top rope and jumped off, hitting Storm with a Whisper in the Wind. Storm tried to get up by Jeff grabbed his feet and made him fall. He held his legs up and gave him a leg drop and then spun around yelling to the crowd. Lance got up and Jeff hit him in the midsection and grabbed his neck. He raised his arm up with a cry and twisted himself around with neck and hitting the Twist of Fate. He climbed to the top rope and crouched there for a minute before spinning his arms and jumping off. He soared through the air and landed on top of Storm with a Swanton Bomb and pinned. "One… two… three… Ring the Bell!" The ref cried and the bell rang and Jeff's music blared throughout the arena.

He arrived backstage clutching his arm as the pain coursed through it. Lita hugged him and said "Good Job Jeff!" Glenn smiled at him as they headed for the hotel with the rest of the stars. As soon as Jeff was sure all the stars were in their hotel rooms, he headed for Mark's. He knocked and sure enough, the biker appeared. "Hello Hardy…" He let the boy in and shut and locked the door behind him. Jeff stared up at him with fear in his little emerald eyes. Mark reached out to him and moved his hand to cradle the back of Jeff's neck. He pulled the Hardy close against him and moved his hand down to Jeff's crotch again and rubbed it furiously making Jeff cry out his name. The denim jeans that Jeff were wearing added friction to the rubbing that Jeff was getting. Mark pulled the young Hardy onto the bed and removed the jeans. Then he removed the underwear and leaned down to tongue the tiny hole. Jeff gripped the sheets and twisted and turned. "Markkk…" Jeff whined. Mark didn't listen instead and continued to run his tongue around and inside the hole before grabbing something off of his nightstand. Jeff recognized it as lube. Mark squeezed some on his fingers and placed one finger next to Jeff's hole. "Ready?" he asked the blonde and Jeff nodded. Mark inserted the finger and the muscle rings clamped down like a vice around his finger and Mark stretched him. "God your still so tight Hardy…" Mark complained as he thrust his finger in and out. Jeff cried out wicked loudly but Mark cut him off with a kiss. Jeff immediately responded and put his arms around him and huddled against Mark's giant frame. He then fell backwards and panted "W-W-We shouldn't be doing this Mark…" Mark didn't answer, he stripped off his own clothes and pressed his cock against the tight hole and noticed Jeff had squeezed his eyes shut. He pushed his cock inside and slowly moved in and out so he wouldn't hurt the boy. "Mmmph." He muttered as he continued to go back forth. "So tight…" he whispered harshly. Then he continued his pace a bit further and Jeff was crying out loudly. When Jeff tried to get up Mark grabbed him and pushed him down again. Jeff finally let the tears fall. He was hurting now but he didn't care. He arched his hips upward and Mark took his cock and sucked up and down while still thrusting back and forth.

Glenn walked unsteadily down the corridor of the hotel in near exhaustion. He hated having to share the room with his brother. He heard something behind the door and recognized Jeff crying out. He threw the door open and saw Mark fucking Jeff dry and the poor boy had tears coming down his face. The door hit the wall causing a loud crash. "What the hell Mark!" Glenn yelled and Mark's head snapped up. Jeff wheezed out "Glenn…" Quickly the big man walked over and pulled Mark off the young Hardy. "You okay Jeff?" Jeff nodded and Glenn turned to Mark "Are you a fuckin rapist now!?" He yelled loudly. Mark was already changing and he yelled "No! Wait… How do you know about this? Hardy!" He growled and looked to Jeff. Jeff nodded. "Okay you wanna know Glenn! Yes I LOVE HIM OKAY! Is there a problem!?" Jeff's mouth went wide as Mark said these words. "No Mark there is no problem with that but forcing Jeff is beyond the point!" Glenn said firmly. Mark got up and stood face-to-face with his brother. "You wanna tell me something then tell me now…" he growled. Glenn glared at him before shoving him aside. He went over to Jeff who was now finishing putting his clothes on. He took Jeff by the waist and pulled him against him. "I've got nothing to say to you Mark. All I know is that Jeff needs a break from you and your sexual activity." Mark's eyes went wide at his brother's remark. "I want to let you know that it's not right what you did! Especially when you are his opponent in a few weeks." Jeff leaned heavily against Glenn listening. "So Mark, think of your actions and then maybe we will settle this argument." With that Glenn and Jeff left. Mark collapsed on the bed in frustration. He had just lost a chance with Jeff and now his brother was no longer talking to him. This world was so fucked up. It just got Mark mad that he had gotten attracted to the Hardy in the first place. Also what Hardy did to make this darn fucking match in the first place.

_~Flashback~_

_Mark watched the young Hardy's while he and Glenn worked out. He especially eyed the blonde. Jeff Hardy was sitting there immediately scratching down something in his journal. The blonde would occasionaly tap his pencil to his chin when he was deep thought. Mark's eyes watered at the scene and suddenly Jeff's eyes raised and met Mark's. The small Hardy gave him a small smile and mouthed "Hi" to him and Mark's heart soared. Mark mouthed hi back and saw as the older Hardy came over and shook his shoulder "Jeffero we gotta go now." Jeff nodded and got up and got his bag with Matt and they headed off._

_2 years Later_

_Mark was so close to humiliating his opponent when a harsh kick from behind knocked him into his opponents puke. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled and looked behind him and saw Jeff there. Mark's eyes went wide. Then it was a blur…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Mark's head crashed against the bed in frustration. He loved Jeff even after the boy did that to him. Oh man this was hard.

Glenn and Jeff arrived at a restaurant and Jeff sat down. The waitress offered them some drinks. "One Cola please." Jeff ordered and Glenn said "One Mountain Dew." The waitress nodded and left. Glenn and Jeff got into a huge conversation about millions of things. The weather, news, other people, and so much more. Then finally they had their food in front of them. Jeff ordered a burger with fries and Glenn had a steak with onion rings. Soon Glenn asked "Do you love Mark?" as he took a bite of his steak. Jeff looked up at him with his expression now unreadable. "I-um… don't know." He admitted. Glenn nodded and said "Well, I know you are kinda shocked what transpired earlier when he said he loved you so… um just asking." Jeff looked to see Glenn's head down. "Yea… I'm gonna use the bathroom quickly." He said before getting up. The big man nodded at him. Jeff left and pushed the door open. He went into a stall and sighed and crashed his head against the cold hard metal of the door. Suddenly a vision came to him and saw him and Mark kissing with their fingers intertwined. Jeff let out a harsh gasp and black dots filled his vision as he looked around. Sweat trickled down his forehead and dripped down his neck. He left the stall and landed against the sink breathing heavily. He let out a choking grasp and leaned over the sink. _Come on Hardy, get it together! _He yelled to himself.

Then he felt some heavy hands on his shoulder and looked up slowly. "Hey sweeties you feeling okay?" A man stood there. Jeff's heart nearly stopped. A _huge _man was behind him. Jeff saw lust in those deep brown eyes and his throat ran dry. He spun around and said "Yea, I'm okay…" he tried to slip away from the grasp but the guy kept his hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid. Just wanted to get to know you…" The young Hardy gulped as the man pulled his flush against him and did what the other man did the night before. Another man walked into the bathroom "Did you find one?" he sneered. The first one nodded and tossed Jeff to the floor. He went to work on the Hardy's clothes and ripped off his shirt. His fingers found a nipple and squeezed it. "N-N-Nooo…" Jeff squeaked and bit the man's hand. The man let out a yelp.

Jeff shoved his shirt back on when suddenly he was knocked off his feet and crashed into the glass mirror. Two strong hands crushed against his throat making him choke. "Now listen here bitch! We can do this the easy way, or we can play the hard way. Which one do you want?" Jeff felt tears sting into his eyes. Suddenly and abrupt voice growled from behind the second man. "How about you leave the kid alone before I break your throat instead?" Jeff felt himself turn around and saw someone walk out of the shadows. Glenn's eyes glowed angrily at the two men with his arms crossed. One man laugh scornfully, Jeff recognized as the one holding him. "Yea, seems like you're a bit outnumbered freak…Why don't ya go take a hike?" The man added some pressure to his hold on Jeff as two other man appeared from behind Glenn. They grabbed him and immediately Glenn twisted around and socked one in the face. They both hurled themselves at him and they backed out of the bathroom. The man holding Jeff then turned to his partner "Hey Ted, let's not miss this brawl. Come on tweets." He tweaked Jeff's nose before dragging the boy by the throat outside. Screams were heard as the Glenn fought the two men. He managed to knock one down and grabbed the other by the hair and whipped him into the kitchen area. There he saw a boiling water pot and slammed his face into it. The crowd chanted for him as he taught the gang members. He grabbed the man again and smashed him into some mashed potatoes. Then he swung him back out and grabbed a ketchup bottle and smeared ketchup all over his face.

The man holding Jeff snarled before motioning for Ted to go after him. Ted jumped onto Glenn's back in a sleeper-hold. "Glenn!" Jeff cried croakingly as the hand continued to apply pressure to his throat. Glenn fell to his knees as he desperately tried in vain to wrench the grip off of him. He saw Jeff struggling against the man's strong hold His painful eyes went enraged when the man tightened his hold around the Hardy. He let out a roar and tossed Ted off his back and succeeded in a chokeslam. Then his head turned slowly toward the man holding Jeff. The man had a moment of exhilaration as Glenn sped toward him with surprising speed. He let out a cry when Glenn's huge fist crashed against his temple. Jeff dropped to the ground clutching his throat coughing harshly. He looked up and saw two women helping him to his feet and rapid questions asked him if he was okay. He nodded and saw Glenn pounding his fists in the man's face over and over again. He saw Glenn lift the man up for a chokeslam and did it 3 times. Then he saw Glenn holding him from the throat up in midair. The man's feet dangled a few feet in the air. Glenn's face was contorted with anger. The man suddenly yelled "I give up!"

Glenn dropped him and the crowd cheered as he and his friends ran from the restaurant in fear. The big man turned to the crowd as they all cheered. But one person was stuck on his mind _Jeff? Holy shit where is he!? _He then saw a hint of blonde hair push through the crowd and run at him. Suddenly the young Hardy's arms were constricted around him and trembling with fear. "Glenn! Thank you so much!" The blonde said while sobbing happily into his chest. Glenn wrapped his arms around Jeff and the crowd cheered. The manager of the resturaunt walked over and said "Thank you for running off that gang. They come here and cause trouble all the time. I don't think they will ever come back now. You take care of that boy of yours. We will never ever forget you two. From now on you can eat here for free with no exceptions. Thank you so much!" He shook and raised both Jeff and Glenn's hands as the crowd clapped, cheered, and whistled.

Tonight seemed better after all… And for a moment… Jeff forgot about all what transpired between him and Mark. All he had in his mind was just him and Glenn. And only him and Glenn. Tonight couldn't get any better than that in the young Hardy. And that… was a fact to be told.

**Shesh that was a really long chapter for me there XDDDDD! And for all you wondering if Jeff is gonna date Glenn… Sorry my plan is for Mark and Jeff. So all you Geff fans out there, sorry! Decided to give Glenn and Jeff a good time though ^-^! Now please review cause I made this all at midnight till 2 in the morning because I had to figure what I wanted for this chapter. Your lucky I don't have work tomorrow. xD Anyways please review and favorite this story and maybe the next chapter will come out in a little while. **

**Glenn: I wish that me and Jeff would become a couple in this story though… **

**AngaSong14: Aw sorry Glenny *hugs* , I love your couple a lot more but FANFICTION needs more Mark/Jeff pairings.**

**Jeff: I like either guy, both are brothers and that's fine by me! Glenn thanks for saving me again **

**Glenn: No problem, now come here *grabs and kisses***

**AngaSong14: NO THIS A MARK/JEFF PAIRING- Aw… Fine I'll let you guys date for a few chapters. Then it's back to Mark and Jeff**

**Mark: Good cause I hate seeing Glenn with Jeff, its just creepy.**

**Matt: I can't believe how mean you make me in this story AngaSong… -_-**

**AngaSong14: Too Bad Mathew… Deal with it.**

**X-Pac: Can I come in now?**

**AngaSong14: Soon just wait? Put it on your EARLY Christmas list.**

**X-Pac: OKAY! ^_^ *writes to santa* **_**I wish to come in AngaSong14's story soon!**_

**Chris: Now he's with Glenn… -_- Come on now**

**AngaSong14: Oh well Chrissy, sorry bout that *pats shoulder***

**Now anyway….**

**Everyone: EVERYONE HAVE FUN READING AND REVIEW! THANK~YOU**


	3. Chapter 3: What is this, Twilight?

**Something I Need**

**Summary: While leading up to the Undisputed Championship Match… **

**Mark notices some change in the Hardy he will face in a few weeks. Jeff has been slightly secretive to be less than his fans and most of the lockeroom knows. Will Mark help his future opponent? Or will he leave him on the side forever. **

**Chapter 3: What is this, Twilight or Something?**

Jeff and Glenn were now in Jeff's hotel room relaxing against one another while watching T.V. Jeff had picked out a movie for them to watch but they were more concentrated on each other than the movie. Glenn noticed Jeff was trying his best to keep his eyes on the T.V screen but kept fighting to look at him. Finally Glenn lost control and cupped Jeff's chin in his hand. Jeff looked up at him with wide eyes before Glenn leaned down and kissed the Hardy on the lips. Jeff relaxed quickly as the big man waited for him to part his lips, which he did. Glenn's tongue pushed through and pulled the younger Hardy closer to him. Jeff released his lips and rested his head on his chest and said "Well you did say you loved me so…?" Glenn nodded at him.

They're moment was short lived as a pounding racked the door. Before they could get up the door was kicked open. Jeff's heart panicked as Mark stood there. He looked wide eyed at the sight he saw. "Wha? What the hell is going on here!?" Jeff jumped up as Glenn got off the bed. Mark ran over and punched Glenn in the jaw. Glenn held his cheek for a second before he retaliated with a kick to the abdomen. Mark snarled viciously before tackling Glenn to the ground and they rolled onto the floor. Jeff's eyes flooded into tears as they pounded each other furiously. Mark had Glenn by the arm on the ground pulling hard. Glenn was biting his lip in an effort not to cry out. Suddenly Jeff grabbed at Mark and yelled "Mark let him go!" He tugged onto the tattooed arm and wrenched vigoursly shouting at Mark to let him go. The big man whirled around and without thinking, swung a fist and before anyone could blink, the Hardy was on the ground. Mark's hand was covered in red blood and the big man's mouth hung open.

Glenn ran to Jeff's side and leaned down. He reached over to the young Hardy but stopped as Jeff cringed as the pain shot through him. He looked like he was about cry but was making an effort _not _too. "Jeff, are you okay?" Glenn asked but the blonde didn't answer. Mark's eyes grew angry as he shoved Glenn away. "Jeff, I'm so sorry…" Jeff looked up at him and fear was visible in his deep emerald eyes. Glenn leaned down and wrapped his arms around Jeff and the Hardy hid his eyes from Mark, enough to make the Deadman angry. "You're a fucking liar to me anyway Hardy, I don't even care that your hurt cause frankly, your just a slut, fucking with every guy you see…" Jeff started shaking and Glenn jumped up and shoved Mark toward the door. "Get the fuck out of here Mark… just get the hell out before I break your neck…" Mark rolled his eyes at the threat and snorted before leaving the hotel room. Glenn turned back to Jeff who had gotten up and went to the bathroom to clean his wound.

He walked into the bathroom and came up from behind Jeff, wrapping his arms around him and resting his cheek on Jeff's blonde hair. Jeff melted into the embrace and the two stood like that for 5 minutes. "Jeff… do you love Mark?" Glenn asked suddenly and felt Jeff shake. He immediately regretted asking the question but he needed to know. Jeff looked up at him "I don't know Glenn…" Glenn smiled and said "Its okay if you do, I mean, if you want Mark then that's fine." Jeff smiled and nuzzled against Glenn.

Mark made heavy steps toward his hotel room and clumped inside. He was so angry at Jeff that he slammed his fist, breaking the clock radio on the shelf. "Who gives a fuck, this hotel is cheap anyway…" He growled. He also hated Glenn, his little brother. Why, whenever Mark had gotten something, Glenn had always snatched it away. Even Glenn knew not to piss off his brother, but this time, he really was in for it. Mark gritted his teeth as he had the image of what Glenn could do to the young Hardy. He couldn't believe Jeff let him do that. He wanted so hard to break that boy's neck. No, he wanted to fuck the kid silly. His head banged against the wall and he ground his teeth in frustration. Jeff was _his_, Jeff was Mark's property, and Mark well… loved Jeff. The word love ran across the Deadman's tongue and refusing to go away.

Glenn was worried as Jeff wouldn't talk anymore. The Hardy kept silent and hadn't talked since they were in the bathroom. Glenn loved Jeff, but he understood if Jeff loved Mark then it was okay. Mark was his brother and he cared for Mark very much. Jeff was lying against a pillow a few feet from him, half asleep. His breathing was low; his blonde hair was threatening to cover his eyes. Jeff let out a sigh when Glenn pulled him to lie against his chest. Jeff leaned upwards and whimpered. When the bigger man looked down, Jeff eagerly pressed his lips to Glenn's. Glenn smiled lightly and wrapped the blonde into a warm embrace. He felt Jeff tried to bury himself deeper into the embrace and Glenn tightened his hold a tad so he wouldn't hurt Jeff.

Jeff suddenly broke the kiss and shifted away from Glenn. The bigger man looked down at him confusingly. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Jeff shook his head and said "I don't know what to do right now Glenn…I'm just confused on what I want." Glenn smiled and reached over to ruffle Jeff's golden locks. "Take your time Jeff, I want you to have with you want." The younger Hardy smiled tiredly before resting against Glenn and falling asleep within 2 minutes. Glenn followed soon afterwards.

~Later~

Mark parked in the bar parking lot and hopped off his bike. He wore leather pants with a sleeveless sweatshirt on and a bandanna around his forehead. His reddish brown hair streaked behind it. His lime green eyes were tainted a hazel gray color. He slipped on his black fingerless gloved onto his palms and headed inside. He clumped down on a seat inside as women and men danced on the dance floor. The bartender came over "Hey Mark, good to see ya again Deadman…" He said with a small smile on his face. "Hey Ned… I'll have the usual. Ned nodded before placing Vodka in front of Mark. The American Bad Ass gripped it in his large hand and pressed it to his lips before jerking it down his throat.

He just finished when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Well, if it isn't Mark, the bad ass is here everyone!" A booming voice said and Mark's lips curled into a smirk. Suddenly 3 bikers surrounded Mark and he gave them each man hugs. The one that had first spoke to him was Clint. The man had dark brown hair and probably a few inches shorter than Mark himself. The second had blonde hair named Bart. The black haired man was Croven. "Great to see you guys again." Mark said. "You bet, look at this, we even got ya a present!" Bart said. The 3 men moved aside and behind Croven was a short man, taller than Jeff but still tiny as fuck.

Mark's face scrunched up as the boy looked just like Jeff except had blue eyes and the face was different. This boy's face was contorted with fear flashing through his eyes. Mark stood up and stepped toward the boy, frowning as the boy backed up against the wall. "You got me another one…'' Mark asked, keeping his eyes still on the blonde haired boy. Bart nodded and said "He's all yours tonight; got the twink to sign the papers to help with tonight's party. Little did he know that he was gonna be used as a sex toy instead."

The boy squeaked and tried to run when Mark grabbed him by the arm. "Let go!" The boy cried. "What's his name?" Mark asked while pulling the boy back over. "He said his name was Grayson." Croven said. Mark snickered and thanked the men before turning to his toy for the night. He pressed himself against Grayson and slammed both of them into the wall. "N-n-noo…" Gray stuttered and tried to scream when Mark slapped his palm onto his mouth. Mark hissed when Grayson sank his teeth into his palm. Then while holding Grayson with his free hand he removed his palm from Gray's mouth and snaking it downward.

His thumb smoothed over a covered nipple and the boy winced as his shirt was ripped apart. Mark grabbed his nipple and pinched the pink bud with his fingers. Then Mark leaned down and crashed his lips onto Grayson's. He bit down on the flesh and could feel the blood pour from where he bit down. Gray cried brokenly as he got violated. Mark then moved his hand down and felt the hard muscle beneath the boy's pants. Gray's eyes widened and let out moans and groans when Mark rubbed his crotch. "You like this boy, huh?" Mark growled lowly in his ear.

Grayson struggled hard to get away when Mark's hand clasped around his throat. The other hand was still stroking the hard muscle. The boy choked loudly on his moans before he was tossed over a shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself moving. Mark headed into another room and Grayson heard a door open and slam shut before he was dropped onto a bed. He tried to get up when Mark toppled on top of him and yanked off his jeans. "No!" Grayson cried. Mark ignored his wails and ripped off his underwear. The boy's pucker stuck out and all the Deadman did was grip his hips.

He smirked at the boy's frightened face before holding him down. He leaned his face between Grayson's legs before sticking his tongue out and pressing it to the tip of the hole. The boy tensed and writhed beneath Mark's body as Mark penetrated the tight passage and lubricated it with his tongue. Then his tongue gave a firm stroke and Grayson's hips arched up before Mark growled and slammed them back on the bed. Then he took a finger and poked at the hole for a minute before sticking it inside. The boy screamed out as Mark used little care in using any lube to get through. He forced his finger in and jabbed at the boy's prosate making Grayson cry. Mark stretched his muscles apart angrily as if the boy was Jeff.

Then he undressed himself and took his cock by the base and placed at the unprepared passage. He roared as he rammed himself into Grayson and Grayson screamed loudly. Mark started thrusting non to slowly and felt Grayson's muscles clamp like a vice around him. He smirked before ramming at the prostate faster and faster. Finally a strangled cry emitted from Mark's lips and Grayson felt a warm slithering liquid fill his core and Mark's cum on his stomach. Mark pulled out and shoved Grayson into his clothes before writing him a note and shoved him out of the bar. He breathed out heavily as he thought of Jeff. "Oh well… It felt like Jeff, so I'm not complaining." Mark said to himself.

The Deadman left the bar with a sinister look on his face as he rode back to the hotel.

**.:~*~.:**

_Yup, Mark had a little fun there don't ya think. Don't worry, drama will come!_

_I think I was a little to harsh on the sex though… Ummm hehe_

_More stuff will come down in next Chappie!_

_Until then….._

_Enjoy Pleasee o.k?_

_Love On_

_Review_


End file.
